Diary of 'Heart' and 'Miracles'
by Chirkrasia
Summary: After her death, Elluka Chirclatia found herself as a spirit. She stayed by Kiril's side, keeping [HER] at bay with all the power she could. The syndrome suppressed, Kiril heads to Seth TwiRight in hopes of an honorable, scientific way of bringing his beloved back to life. [Crossover of Evillious and Kokoro Yet Another ] (KirilXElluka, possible SethXElluka depending on route)
1. Her Whisper

_Overview and information__ -  
_  
Kiril Clockworker(22) and Seth TwiRight(33) are both played by Hiyama Kiyoteru. Elluka Chirclatia(21) is played by Megurine Luka. This begins in EC Year 013. Kiril is the fiance of Elluka, and the younger brother of Seth. Irina Clockworker(16), is played by Nekomura Iroha. The story will be played as diary entries, letters, conversations, and short actual narrative stories told in first person limited and third person omniscient POVs.

Author would also like to add that she has no bloody clue how to properly tag genres, so if there's a better genre for these, tell! Reviews are welcome! I have several more chapters planned, plus a possible second ending depending on how much everyone prefers EllukaXKiril or EllukaXSeth.

* * *

_Kiril... Can you hear me?  
__I'm here, my beloved.  
__Please, hear my voice.  
__Don't listen to anyone else._

_I'm here..._

_What are you doing?  
__Who's telling you this?  
__Stop! Please, beloved, don't do it!  
__...In the name of the Goddess, stop!_

_...Thank you... I'm here, my beloved.  
__I will always be by your side.  
__Now, listen to me...  
__If you are so set on this,  
__Go to TwiRight._

_But darling, I am content with my end.  
__Please do not despise that girl.  
__Please stay as a happy family.  
_

_Darling..._

* * *

Dr. TwiRight,

I am writing you in hopes of a reply. As family, I hope you will listen to my plea. As you know, Elluka was recently killed by Irina, who is now in prison for her crimes. Elluka's funeral is scheduled in two days from the creation of this letter.

I believe there is a way to revive her through scientific means. If you will allow it, I would like to use any spare laboratory you have in order to try this. Is there any way we could work out a deal for it? I know Elluka is valuable to you as the only appropriate MA candidate.

With regards,

Kiril Clockworker

* * *

Mr. Clockworker,

I am interested in your proposal. If you believe there is a means, then I will supply you with what you need. However, before we take such drastic measures, I would like a private meeting with you.

Postpone the funeral. Attached is a date and location in which I would like for you to meet me.

Sincerely,

Seth TwiRight

* * *

It was strange for Kiril to be headed into a full laboratory. However, this was the chosen meeting place. He even had a card, freshly made with his name on it, that would grant him access to the needed rooms. Access not a problem, the artisan walked into the empty laboratory room.

Large, filled with things he had only seen in relation to the twin gods.

It seemed the items had been originally built into the room, and that they had not been used in a long time. For a moment, such technology captivated the man- Then his gaze went right to the other man standing in the middle of it all.

The same face, the same eyes. Honestly, Kiril had never met Seth close-up, despite their relationship.

"What do you think?"

"Oh-ah!" Kiril shook himself from his stupor, walking to Seth. "It's... Large."

"I plan on it being your's. You'll find everything you need in here, though I still have to do some more stocking. However... I'd like to know more on your plans and ideas."

A whispering in Kiril's head became louder.

_If this is the path you've chosen, listen closely.  
__I don't know much about science, but this...  
__Humans have a 'soul' that holds the essence of their lives.  
__That soul is what keeps them alive._

_Reviving a human is often known as an illegal practice, as the soul has most often passed on.  
__What is left is a soulless being that mindlessly follows it's resurrector.  
__A zombie and a necromancer._

_However, if a 'soul' is present in the body at the time of resurrection,  
__I believe it will properly work.  
__Thus, one only needs to reverse the process of decay,  
__And re-start the heart and brain._

"...Kiril-san? Are you alright?"

"..Yeah, sorry." He quickly began to repeat the words he heard. "Humans hold a soul.. You know that. It's the essence of their life. If a soul isn't present in a body, the revived human becomes a zombie. However, if it is, the human will wake up as if they have only fallen asleep. The only thing that needs to be done is to reverse the process of decay, repair the injuries, and restart the heart and brain."

Seth listened with no showing emotion, only taking in Kiril's words.

"..So?"

"...Well, it's a good idea. However, how can you be sure the soul will remain in the body?"

"I have my ways."

"Alright, I trust you on that. Have the body brought here today. You can arrange a closed-casket funeral, right?"

"I was planning to."

"Good. I will set up so that it may be preserved so you will be able to begin your work. Also, any books and documents I am able to dig up relating to every aspect of your project, I will have stocked in here. It should be very helpful. Is there anything at all that you can specifically request?"

Another ringing in Kiril's ears gave him the words needed.

"There is a key... Elluka has it in a chest in our room. It allows access to a library at the Pantheon. The library isn't accessible to the public, however I'll be allowed access with the key. I'll need some books from there."

"..I trust you will get them."

"Yes. I'll have Elluka's body brought today, and tomorrow I will bring the books."

"Alright, good. Then, that is all. Feel free to look around.." Seth yawned and headed for the door. "But I need to get back to book. Welcome to the institute, Doctor Clockworker."

* * *

_...Ah, I need to...  
__Hello, can you hear me?  
__I'm here.. I'm here.  
__My key...  
__My fiancé needs some books from the library.  
__I will watch over him so he does not wander too far,  
__But please allow this.  
__Just this once, mi'lady..._

* * *

It was a strange, heavy key made entirely of wood. Intuition told me that it was operated with magic. A voice in my head told me I had no worries about operating it. Holding the key tightly in hand(Actually, it was more of a medallion to be worn around the neck...), I walked into the pantheon.

The High Priestess was waiting for me.

"A-ah, you-"

"No worries. I'm just here to direct you to the library... Ah, Elluka. This is the only time I'll let him in, so make sure you have him grab everything needed. Understood? ...Good." Though it seemed she was talking to thin air, it also appeared as if she was holding a proper conversation.

"Elluka... Is she there?"

"Yes, right beside you."

_I told you, darling. _

_I'll always be by your side._

_Now, let's go._

In silence, I followed the High Priestess. Down spiraling stairs and to a huge, locked door. I held out the key, which suddenly expanded and changed. It reminded me of thick gears of varying shapes stacked upon each other.

Listening to the voice in my mind, I placed the key into a small slot at the right edge of the doors. A twist to the left, and both doors opened to reveal an extensive library lit by torches and magic flames.

"..W-wow..."

"Elluka, do be quick on it. I'll wait here, since I trust you with him. Kiril-san, please hurry."

"Y-yes ma'am.." I walked in, looking about. With Elluka's voice guiding me, I began to grab books from different shelves. A few maidens helped me with the higher ones, bringing them down with magic. One young girl even got a chest for me to put them in, magically enhanced to hold everything while still being light as a feather.

A few books turned into a dozen. A dozen into two dozen. I had no idea just what they were- Some seemed like storybooks, some like spellbooks... seemed Elluka was gathering the wide spectrum of what I may or may not need.

_Alright, the last one is there. It's Levin Saras I1... Not 1I, but I1._

"What? There is no..."

A small gleam on a huge book, thickly bound with leather As promised, it was written as _Levin Saras I1_.

"..Okay." I grabbed the book and placed it in the chest, then closed it heavily. The High Priestess walked in and handed me a lock and key.

"This key is the same as Elluka's, though uses means you may find more suitable. You turn it left, right twice, left once more, right, then left twice. Going from bottom to top stack. I would like to request Elluka's key, though."

"..Oh... I.. Here.." A little depressed, I handed the key to her. The High Priestess showed me how to use the alienistic key, then locked my case and put the key around my neck.

"Thank you."

"Right. Don't damage the books. You can use them as long as you want, but someone may come by every now and then to borrow one for studying."

"Understood." With that, the conversation ended and she escorted me back out to the front of the Pantheon. A few final words, and I left back to the institute.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

I'm not quite sure why, but Dr. TwiRight told me to document all my thoughts and works as I go through work. Maybe it'll help...?

I think this is a good idea. If I am focused on work, maybe I will not fall too deeply to despair. I'm still working on musicbox making, since it brings a steady income. However, now it seems I am an official member of the Royal Institute. Is member the right word? I don't know...

For now, I'm just reading and studying. Somehow, I understand it very well. Maybe it's just because I...

I don't know.

Let's see how everything goes.


	2. Promise

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

Sometimes it's strange seeing Elluka's body in that huge thing... But I try to keep my focus off it for now.

Just today, I saw a change in data. It's been stalemate for a few weeks, but I think I've figured out something.

The 'soul' is not attached to the body. To allow her to wake, the 'soul' and 'body' must be attached. Otherwise, it's an empty shell of flesh and blood.

But how do I do this?

* * *

Dr. TwiRight,

I'd like to request some medical equipment. Syringe, scalpels, anything really.

-Dr. Clockworker

* * *

Dr. Clockworker,

I assume you are making progress. The equipment will arrive soon. Also, we will be hosting a meeting in precisely two weeks at 2PM. Please arrive to room 8BA3.

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

The meeting was unexpected. I was welcomed to the laboratory officially, and then we went on about current projects. Instead of something as brash as 'trying to revive a lost love,' Seth had put my project as 'The possibilities of using science to revive and create humans with a new method.'

New method... Ah, he means the (ghoul child).

Some call us humans born without a soul, but I don't think that is true. Especially if what Elluka said is correct.

I've been hearing her voice less and less. Maybe she's busy...?

* * *

Personal Journal of Dr. Kiril Clockworker

Today was my final visit with Elluka. She said she would go and 'sleep' inside the body, in hopes that it would help allow an attachment to be made.

Now, I am on my own.

* * *

"...It's been three years." Kiril stared at a calender with tired eyes, leaning in his chair. Three years of constant work, of focus on the world of science. It was a long three years in which little progress had been made.

"I don't get it... Everything's right. According to the data, she should've woken up a year ago. Why won't she...?"

He stood and walked to a bookshelf, scanning the rows of books from the Pantheon. A small storybook was picked, then tossed haphazardly onto his desk to read later. Kiril walked to the massive computer and began to type, pulling up information on all the data read thusfar.

No changes.

Nothing.

"Not even a change in the goddamned heartbeat. By all means, you should be awake. Why aren't you?" Kiril's gaze went to the canister.

"I'm trying, my beloved. I really am."

Wind.

Kiril blinked and walked to the window, shutting it tightly. When did he leave it open? The spring weather wasn't good- It brought pollen and leaves into the lab. The first spring he had been at the institute, he realized why the lab was unused.

Due to it's location, it was one of very few laboratories that would immediately get hit with pollen, leaves, and noise carried on the wind. In the spring, cherry trees blew in pollen that made him sneeze and pink petals that were irritating to clean up. Fall was another story.

The scientist sighed and looked around, trying to find any cherry trees that had been blown inside. As he expected, a few littered his desk. It seemed the book that had been thrown on the desk was opened, a taunting cherry petal resting on a page.

"Stupid.. Ah?"

Walking over, Kiril picked the petal up and examined the contents of the book.

* * *

_Storybook_

_Page 18_

_The boy declared in an obvious tone, "I do not have a heart."_

_"Why, what do you mean? We all have a heart."_

_"I don't. No heart, no feelings. I'm not here."_

_"Then why are you alive?"_

_"Because I'm waiting for a princess to give me a heart."_

_"That's silly! How about I give you a heart?"_

_"But Princess, you only have one."_

_"That's okay. We can share it~!"_

* * *

A heart.. It stirred something, but Kiril couldn't quite place it. He sighed and closed the book-using the petal as a bookmark- and put it away.

He listened to a small beeping, then grabbed a test tube and a pipette. Time to check the liquid in the canister.

* * *

**A/N** - Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Thanks for the reviews, and I do hope for a few more. I'd like for decisions to start now on whether you want Elluka to end up with Kiril or Seth! If I get no decisions, we'll just go with Kiril. Anyways, a bit of a time skip- The series started in 013, but now it's 016! Kiril's become a full-fledged scientist, but still does his shop work as a part time thing. Irina is still in prison.


End file.
